disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Oh, Christmas Nuts/@comment-90.213.216.200-20121124110858
oookay i thought i have a shot ? at the script you know making a short piece of my own kick moment here it goes and please can u tell me what i could improve and if it is good or not thanks and it might be a little cheesy....here goes nothing... the gang are at the mall kim and jack are making a bear together eddie jerry and milton are chatting jerry:hey i might know a lot of things but dont you ever think that jack and kim or more than just bestfriends milton:what like boyfriend and girlfriend jerry:yea eddie:kepp talking milton:then why havent they kissed eddie:maybe because were always in the way or something happens milton:we do no such thing they all have flashbacks for when they interupt or when something happens eddie and jerry raise their eyebrows milton:okay maybe we do edie:so what do we do milton:i think i have an idea jerry:does it involve me? milton: yes jerry it does later on jack and kim walk out of the shop with a bear milton whispers get into position eddie runs and bumps into jerry spilling sauce all over him just a few centimetres away from a mistletoe so that when jack and kim come they will be underneath the mistletoe jack and kim see them in amazement and run over exactly underneath the mistletoe as they get there jerry and eddie get up and say merry chrristmas kim and jack look at eachother confused kim:its not even christmas yet what do u mean jerry:says aww what a couple eddie:look up kim and jack look up and say oh when they are about to say hey! jerry and eddie are gone and they see them runing away in the distance kim:well should we jack:well we might be kim;going over board jack:i dunno kim:so... kim:i just think that we should jack:kill them? kim:no.. im thinking that we should jack suddenly kisses her stopping her at her last words jack:merry christmas kim smiles randy and frank are together and see kim and jack together randy: but you were suppose to kiss me i have always had a crush on u kim:u have... rany:no... what are u talking about frank:oh you have gone to far kim is mine then they do their fight while jack says u probably shouldnt have done that? frank is on the floor and says well since ure dating u should know that kim went out with me? kim:yea 7 years ago get over ureself u broke up with me and i got on with my life and apparently your gonna be in 7th grade for a long time jack:what?? you went out with hime kim:trust me long story u dont wanna know? jack:its okay i mean we love eachoher and can never apart kim smiles with joy jack:cmon ive got a little present for u kim:okay and giggles as they walk off frank looks at them angrily jerry and eddie and milton come up and laugh as frank gets up they run away frank takes one glance back with an angry look then leaves? to be continued.... reply below thx